90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Wildfire
Wildfire is the 8th episode of Season 2 on FOX teen drama Beverly Hills, 90210. Plot On the first day of school Dylan makes a date with Emily Valentine, a new student who plays guitar and rides a motorcycle. She also makes a date with Brandon, and all of the guys seem quite taken with her. Emily offers to help Brenda, Kelly and Donna put together an act for the school's welcome assembly. Dylan and Emily park at a spot overlooking the bluff and share a kiss. Brandon takes her to the same place the next night, and they also kiss. Brenda becomes extremely jealous and possessive after learning of Emily's involvement with Dylan. She accuses her of being a tramp and treats her terribly at a Walsh family barbecue. Later, Brenda apologizes to Emily and pleads with her to stay in the act, so that they have someone with talent. Brenda realizes that she still loves Dylan, and they get back together. Scott returns from his summer vacation in Oklahoma sporting a cowboy hat, with sudden interests in country music, fireworks and guns. David freaks out and decides to distance himself from Scott, warning his old friend to "cool it with the guns." Starring :Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor :Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders :Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman :Luke Perry as Dylan McKay :Brian Austin Green as David Silver :Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon :Tori Spelling as Donna Martin :Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh :and James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Recurring cast :Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon :Joe E. Tata as Nat Bussichio :Christine Elise as Emily Valentine Quotes Trivia * First appearance of Emily Valentine *Dylan and Brandon both ask out Emily and find out after the fact * Donna first suggest doing a spoof of Robert Palmer's "Addicted To Love" – Emily suggests 'addicted to clothes' *Brenda doesn't tell Emily that she used to date Dylan and vows not to get jealous, but assumes that Emily was the one who made a move on Dylan *Brenda talks to Andrea and Andrea's jealous when she finds out Emily is going out with Brandon too *Emily has two older sisters *Brandon asks Dylan if he slept with Emily and accepts Dylan taking a free shot, which Dylan doesn't * Brenda and Dylan get back together * Foreshadowing of Scott's death Music :addicted to love | ROBERT PALMER :everyone gets ready for school montage :mercedes benz | JANIS JOPLIN :performed by emily valentine :teenage mutant kung fu chickens | RAY STEVENS :the girls judge Emily from afar :leader of the pack | SHANGRI-LAS :David dedicates a song to Emily :breaking up is hard to do | NEIL SEDAKA :performed by Emily, Brenda, Kelly and Donna :wicked game | CHRIS ISAAK :Brenda and Dylan get back together Photos 208twins.jpeg 208brandon.jpeg 208donelly.jpeg Kellystills2.jpeg 208steve.jpeg 208meet.jpeg 208dylanmckay.jpeg Mckaystill.jpeg D6.jpg Eptiebren.jpeg 208brendawalsh.jpeg 208brenda.jpeg Epstillkellybrenda.jpeg 208bren.png 208kelly.png 208brenkel.jpeg Brandylan.png 208girls.jpeg 208taylor.jpeg Wildfiregirlsstill.jpeg 208dylan.png 208db.jpeg 208trio.png 208andreabran.png 208kellytaylor.jpeg 208david.png 208brandrea.png 208brandrea.jpeg 208david.jpg 208brenda.png Dylanstevestill.jpeg Wildfirestill.jpeg 208kelly.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2